Heart disease is the leading cause of death in the United States. A heart attack, also known as an acute myocardial infarction (AMI), typically results from a blood clot or “thrombus” that obstructs blood flow in one or more coronary arteries. AMI is a common and life-threatening complication of coronary artery disease. Coronary ischemia is caused by an insufficiency of oxygen to the heart muscle. Ischemia is typically provoked by physical activity or other causes of increased heart rate when one or more of the coronary arteries is narrowed by atherosclerosis. AMI, which is typically the result of a completely blocked coronary artery, is the most extreme form of ischemia. Patients will often (but not always) become aware of chest discomfort, known as “angina”, when the heart muscle is experiencing ischemia. Those with coronary atherosclerosis are at higher risk for AMI if the plaque becomes further obstructed by thrombus.
Detection of AMI often involves analyzing changes in a person's ST segment voltage. A common scheme for computing changes in the ST segment involves determining a quantity known as ST deviation for each beat. ST deviation is the value of the electrocardiogram at a point or points during the ST segment relative to the value of the electrocardiogram at some point or points during the PQ segment. Whether or not a particular ST deviation is indicative of AMI depends on a comparison of that ST deviation with a threshold.
The threshold may be absolute (e.g. 0.2 mV) or relative to a person's own ST deviation statistics, as disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10.1642345, invented by Fischell et. al., owned by the assignee hereof, filed August 2003, and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/461,442, invented by Hopenfeld, filed August 2009, owned by the assignee hereof. Despite this work, there is still a need for an effective system for setting patient specific thresholds for the detection of cardiac events.